


these feelings revealing cannot be ignored

by lynn_jpg



Series: soudam week 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gundham plays nurse, Gundham said stop fucking touching me, Hospitals, Kazuichi's fucking honest, M/M, Sickfic, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg
Summary: in which kazuichi gets stuck with the despair disease and gundham is stuck playing nurse
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: soudam week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769203
Comments: 5
Kudos: 329





	these feelings revealing cannot be ignored

**Author's Note:**

> yay! despair disease! it's honestly my favorite motive and it has so much potential. wish people would write more despair disease fics. 
> 
> anywho, title comes from the song 'renai circulation.

**THESE FEELINGS REVEALING CANNOT BE IGNORED**

**[ despair disease ]**

There was something obviously wrong this morning. Everything seemed to be thrown into chaos. People were  _ not  _ acting like they should've been. Maybe it was something in the water?

Whatever it was, Gundham was annoyed. 

He just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace. However, peace didn't seem to be an option on this island. Instead, he was surrounding by a bunch of teenagers being thrown into a panic, their screams filling his ears. Couldn't he just have a normal breakfast?

Akane was sobbing her eyes out. The dreaded sound of her sobs made Gundham cringe, dropping his spoon onto the table with a resulting clatter. Ibuki seemed to be doing whatever people told her too, which really wasn't too bad if everyone could just  _ stop screaming.  _ Nagito wasn't looking too good, to be honest. His skin was pale, his hands clammy, and he kept muttering absurd things that were a tad bit concerning. And Kazuichi… 

"Hajime, your my soul friend, ya know that?" The mechanic slurred, jabbing a finger against the boy's chest. He was practically slumped against him, and Hajime was struggling to keep him upright. "We're like  _ brothers _ ."

"That's… great, Kaz." Hajime awkwardly patted his head while looking around the room for help. He locked eyes with Gundham who merely raised his hands as if to say, 'you're on your own, buddy'. 

"I've never really had friends before. You're probably my first, to be honest. I mean, I guess I  _ did  _ have a friend at one point… heh, I don't think we're friends anymore. But you're not gonna turn on me like him, right?"

The words coming out of his mouth were…  _ a little concerning,  _ to say the least. Hell, the mechanic was practically babbling his life story to Hajime. The poor brunette just looked like he wanted to get out of there. 

Then, the mechanic locked eyes with Sonia. The female stopped in her tracks, mentally preparing herself for the horrendous flirtation attempts sure to follow. 

"You know, she's really pretty. Really,  _ really  _ pretty. Like one of those magical girls off of an anime." Kazuichi pointed at Sonia, giggling drunkenly to Hajime like a child telling a dirty secret. 

He stumbled forward a bit, and Hajime caught him. The male helped him to a table, trying to keep him off his feet for a bit. Even when sitting, the mechanic appeared to have trouble sitting upright, still leaning against Hajime. 

"Is he… alright?" Sonia questioned Hajime, pointing at the mechanic. "He really does  _ not  _ seem like himself."

Kazuichi hummed, eyes falling shut. A slight tremor ran through his body. "Miss Sonia, I can see why Gundham likes you. I wish he liked me like he liked you."

There was a beat of silence as everyone processed what he had just said. And then:

"HAHAHA! What did that pigbarf just say?! That he likes the Lord of Supreme Dorkiness over there?!"

The mechanic let his head fall to the table, eyes closing shut. In a tired mumble, he admitted, "Yeah, I thought it was pretty fucking obvious…"

Seconds later, the room erupted in uproar. Some were laughing at the revelation while others were simply blaming the statement on the mechanic's condition. However, no one could deny the words that fell out of the mechanic's mouth. Gundham's face flushed pink, and he hid himself with his scarf. 

A couple minutes of chaos later, Monokuma entered the room explaining the newest motive: Despair Disease. So far, four students had been infected with the illness: Akane with the Coward's Disease, Ibuki with the Gullible Disease, and Nagito with the Liar's disease. 

"So what ailment does Kazuichi have?" Sonia asked, tilting her head to the side. Everyone cast a glance over at the mechanic who was passed out on a table. 

"Our Ultimate Mechanic has the Truth Disease!" Monokuma proudly exclaimed. "In contrast to the Ultimate Lucky Student, he will have the inability to lie, randomly blurting out whatever he thinks!"

Oh.  _ Oh _ . So what Kazuichi had said  _ wasn't  _ a lie… 

"I honestly feel bad for the poor kid! While all of the diseases cause a weakened state, this must be energy-draining for him! I mean, have any of you shits ever  _ seen  _ him sleep? I'm not sure he even understands the concept… Well, he'll be getting plenty of catch up during the motive!"

The bear cackled loudly. "Oh! And did mention it's contagious?!"

Moments later, the best left, leaving behind chaos in his wake. The students were noticeably stressed and panicking. Now they had four sick people to take care of, and they had to try and not get infected themselves. 

It had been decided that they would keep the infected at the hospital. There, they could keep them and anyone who might've come in direct contact with them in quarantine. 

"Hey, uh, where's Kazuichi?"

The pink-haired male was no longer sleeping at the table. Instead, he was found seated next to Gundham, chatting his head off. He grabbed his arm at one point, and the breeder attempted to shove him away, visibly flustered. 

"Let go of me, mortal!" Gundham yanked his arm back, trying to put distance between himself and the mechanic. 

"Your eyes are really pretty. Are they contacts? I wear colored-contacts. Don't like the color of my eyes. Besides, the glasses I own are really ugly. I don't ever wear them. Anyways-"

"Looks like Gundham's going into quarantine, too."

"I am most certainly  _ not _ !" The breeder looked appealed at the idea. "What makes you think I would trap myself with these retched mortals?!"

Hajime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He touched you, dude. You came in contact with him. You've gotta go in quarantine."

Gundham looked livid at the thought. He abruptly stood up, glaring at the mechanic. It was all his fault. 

Kazuichi simply blinked owlishly at him. "Will you be my nurse-?"

He didn't even get to finish asking the question before Gundham shoved him off his seat. 

* * *

"I am  _ not  _ playing nurse for these sickly lowlifes." The Ultimate Breeder crossed his arms, scowl on his face. 

"Come on, man," Hajime sighed. "We've got to all do our part. You don't want everyone else getting sick, do you? Besides, you're the one who touched him."

"He touched  _ me _ !"

Hajime rubbed his temples. "Whatever, man. Just… Why don't you go check on him?"

Gundham huffed, watching as Hajime turned to enter Nagito's room. He was not a nurse by any means. He shouldn't have to be stuck here caring for these ill mortals. Besides, he hadn't even wanted to come in contact with Kazuichi… Well, he might as well do something if he's going to be stuck here. 

He entered the mechanic's room only to see him staring blankly at Akane. The gymnast was standing besides his bed, crying her eyes out about who knows what. Kazuichi just stared at her, blinking. After her sobs turned into soft hiccups, Kazuichi spoke. 

"You cry too much."

This only caused the gymnast to sob even harder. Gundham felt a vein twitch in a annoyance, and he pushed Akane out of the room, instructing her to head back to her own headquarters. He returned to the mechanic's room, crossing his arms and glaring a the boy. 

"It wasn't very courteous of you to speak those words to the Flexible One," he stated coolly. 

Kazuichi blinked. "I was just being honest. I'm sure you think her crying's a bit annoying, too."

"That's rich to hear, coming from you."

"Hey! Crying's a bit different than shouting, don't you think?!... 'Sides, not my fault I keep getting scared. We're in a killing game, for crying out loud. People have  _ died _ . Who knows? This motive might be the thing to kill me."

Gundham sighed and sat down in a chair near his bedside. "You really shouldn't say such negative things like that."

"But it's the truth!" Kazuichi protested, puffing out his cheeks. "If I'm not gonna die from this, Komeada certainly will! He won't last long like this."

While the Ultimate Breeder hated to admit it, he did have a point. Nagito was already in a poor state. This disease might just be the thing to off him. Gundham shivered at the thought. 

They sat together in silence for a bit. Kazuichi played with the fraying ends of the blanket draped over his lap while Gundham took the time to look at him. The mechanic was pale, sweat dripping down his skin - normal for someone who was sick. However, he couldn't help but be drawn to the eye bags under Kazuichi's eyes. They were dark and heavy. Was what Monokuma said right? Did the mechanic ever get any sleep?

"You've been staring for a while. Whaddaya want? A kiss? I mean, I wouldn't be opposing-"

"So what you said back there was truthful?" Gundham asked, cutting him off. "You do indeed have feelings for me? You are not lying?"

"Couldn't lie if I wanted to," Kazuichi said, matter-of-factly. "I was being honest when I said I liked you. It's no wonder Sonia does. That's kinda why I've been trying to flirt with her. I was jealous of you guys together. Thought maybe if I could win her over or split you two apart, we could be together… kinda stupid plan, though, right? I mean, look how it turned out. You hate me."

"... I don't despise you." Gundham stared down at his lap, trying to process all that Kazuichi dumped on him. "I could never despise anyone here… Don't get me wrong, I do believe you are an annoying and foolish mortal, but I could never bring myself to hate you for that."

"Huh."

"... Indeed."

There was a moment of silence as the two processed the revelations that had just been brought to them. Then, Kazuichi broke the silence. 

"Ya think if we weren't in this killing game, we could've been friends?... Or more?... "

"I do believe in any other circumstance, we could've been something different… Fate just decided that now is not the time."

"... Fate fucking sucks."

"That's one way of putting it." Gundham stood up, heading to the door. "I am… glad we got to discuss this, mortal. Once this is over, we shall talk again, hm?"

Kazuichi gave a tired grin. "If I remember."

"If you remember," Gundham agreed. He left the room, leaving the ill mechanic behind. However, he was glad they had come to some understanding today. 

He stopped Hajime in the hallway. "Ordinary One, do you believe these sickly mortals will have any memory of the events that transpired once they are cured?"

Hajime hummed in thought. "I… I would doubt it."

If only they had been wary of the purple-haired female eavesdropping on their conversation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! it was such fun to write! tomorrow is talent swap!


End file.
